A Hero's Child
by Ashley2323
Summary: I've taken down the Hero's Child files to update them and they are being reposted. The new generation of Gundam Pilots are reunited with their parents for a new war.


Disclaimer: (In cheesy Elvis impersonation) This here's going out to all the lawyers out there, I do not own Gundam Wing. Thank you, thank you very much.

**__**

A Hero's Child

By: Ashley2323

Chapter one

One by one, the Gundam pilots and their families walked solemnly into the boardroom. Hilde tried her best to hold in her tears and Duo held her close with one arm. In the other arm was their daughter, Helen Maxwell. Duo had named her in honour of Sister Helen from the Maxwell church. Relina was bawling loudly while Heero watched from a few feet away.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" The little boy asked as he tugged on his Mother's skirt. His Mother never answered him she just leaned in and gave him a big hug, refusing to let him go. Heero came up to Relina and rubbed her back gently.

"We have no other choice." He whispered.

"I know, Heero, I know." Relina sucked up her tears. She looked at her beautiful son. He looked just like Heero. He had the same deep Prussian blue eyes and tough expression. His hair didn't seem to come from anyone though. It was short and wild, it was the same colour as Heero's but it spiked up naturally on the top of his head. It gave a tough, bullish air to him along with his chubby solemn face. Little Jason eyed his Mother and Father closely. He was only two, but he knew something was wrong. He looked over at Helen, who was being cradled in her Father's arms. She could sense it too. Her parents weren't crying, but they were close. The next couple to enter was Trowa and Midii. Trowa's daughter, Indigo, was sitting on top of her Father's shoulders. She played with his bang and puled at his eyelids but today her Father did not complain. It confused the small child, but she just kept it up, he was letting her have fun for once. Indigo was slightly younger that the rest of the children, who were all born more or less at the same time. She was only about a year and a half while the others had just turned two. She had short, light brown hair that came to about her chin; it was pulled into cute little pigtails that stuck out at the side of her head and tiny glasses in front of her lovely green eyes.

Neither Trowa nor Midii were crying, but they had solemn looks pasted on their faces. Trowa lifted the little girl off his shoulders and placed her on the floor.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids?" He suggested. Little Indigo smiled and nodded. She ran off to Jason to see if he wanted to play a game. Midii watched her daughter and bit on her lip until it started to bleed.

"You're doing it again." Trowa informed her. Midii looked down at her bleeding lip. She touched her hand to her mouth and wiped away some of the blood. She hadn't even realised she was doing it.

Jason ran up to Helen who was standing next to her Father, clutching his pant leg. She had dark blue hair, the colour of her Mother's. But it was tied into a loose braid that just barely reached the base of her neck. Her eyes came from her Father. They were a stunning cobalt blue. Jason smirked evilly at Helen. He pulled out a pistol from no where (Just like his Dad) and shot her in the face. Helen screamed.

"Daddy!" She cried in her little chibi voice. "He got me wet!"

Duo smiled and leaned in close to his daughter. "Then get him back." He winked. Helen smiled and dashed off to get Jason back. Jason was now in hysterics as he tried to escape the wrath of shinigami junior.

"Help me! Help!" He cried. The two ran circles around Trowa's legs. Soon Indigo got into it and followed them around, occasionally falling flat on her face. Hilde giggled slightly as she watched the three small children run around.

"At least they're enjoying themselves." Midii said sourly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of arguing. It was Sally and Wufei. They always argued when they were nervous or upset. The others just assumed that it took their minds off their problems. The two walked down the hallway towards the boardroom and snapped at each other. Each was carrying a little two-year-old. Sally held their son and Wufei held their daughter. Both kids were also bickering with each other. They were greeted by three sets of stares as they entered the room. The Chang twins, Jasmine and Joel, stopped and looked at the other three kids.

"Water fight! Water fight!" Joel screamed. He wriggled out of his Mother's arms and ran to join the others. Jasmine did the same. Soon all five kids were rolling around and screaming in a giant mass of chaos. The eight adults looked at each other.

"This is the worst day of my life." Duo muttered. "Or at least one of them."

"At least we can still hope we might see them again, once this is all over." Midii said. The adults nodded.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Trowa asked as he searched the room.

"Yeah," Replied Duo. "Quatre isn't here yet."

"He probably had to go iron his pink shirt. The weakling." Wufei snorted. The others were sure they could see the slight twinkle of a tear in his eye. Duo would have mentioned something about it, but he knew this was not the time.

Catherine came in next with Quatre and Dorothy. Quatre was crying in disbelief with both Catherine and an embarrassed Dorothy who were trying to calm him down. A little chibi two-year-old followed them through the hall, David Quatre Winner. He definitely had Quatre's face and build, and Dorothy's mischievous eyes. But thank God, not her eyebrows. He sucked on his finger nervously. He had never seen his Father cry that much in one hour. He kept looking back and forth to make sure there wasn't a river with a monster forming behind them.

Dorothy turned to him. "David? Why don't you run ahead and go play with the other kids OK?"

David obeyed instantly and ran to join the stampede of other children.

"Auntie Catwin!" Indigo cried. She escaped from the crowd and ran to give her aunt a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Catherine said sweetly.

"Did you bwing me anyting?" Indigo asked. Catherine laughed.

"Yes I did. Here you go." She handed Indigo a little clown doll that looked a lot like Trowa when he was in costume. Indigo gasped a little too dramatically and clutched the doll to her chest. "Thank you Auntie Catwin!" She gave Catherine another huge hug and jumped out of her arms.

The pilots waited another half-hour, which gave them time to calm down a bit. Noin walked in right on time.

"You all know why you are here," She began.

"Hi Aunt Noin!" Jason smiled and waved from his spot with his juice box on the floor. A look of despair washed over Noin's face as she tried to smile at the little boy.

"Since the new war, it has become far too dangerous for your children to be seen with you." Noin stated.

"Where will you be taking them?" Relina asked urgently.

Noin smiled weakly at her sister-in-law. "We'll be sending them to foster parents all over the globe and colonies. The parents have already been selected at random but I assure you that they are all going into the best of care."

"What about my twins?" Sally cried. "Will they be separated?"

Noin looked at her nervously. "I'm afraid so."

"WHAT!" Cried Wufei, standing up in rage. "You cannot separate my children! This is INJUSTICE!"

"Injustice!" Jasmine repeated with a giggle. Wufei and the others ignored her.

"I'm sorry Wufei, but they can't stay together." Said Noin.

"But my children have never been apart before." Argued Sally, "Not once."

"I'm sorry," Noin repeated. "But it is far too dangerous to keep them together, it's too obvious."

Sally looked upset but didn't argue her point any further.

"Now," Noin continued. "For reasons of confidentiality, you will not know where they are going, nor will you have any possible contact with them until the war is over."

There were angry whispers and more shed tears at Noin's last remark.

"Who will know where they are going?" Hilde asked.

"They are going to be taken to an adoption agency and sent to their individual homes from there. Not even Zechs or myself will know. And all records of the children's whereabouts and information about the agency used are to be burned by next week."

Hilde could no longer contain her emotions. "Oh Duo," She cried into his shoulder, "We'll never see her again."

Duo rubbed her back gently and did his best to be strong for her. "Relax babe," He said, trying to remain optimistic, "We'll see her again, for sure." Duo lied through his teeth. To tell the truth, he doubted he would ever see his daughter again. And if he did, why would she want anything to do with them after they had abandoned her?

Noin looked over the pale faces of the supposedly rock-solid Gundam pilots and their wives. The Gundam pilots made themselves out to be immortals, but now anyone could see that they were human just like everyone else. She had never before seen them so afraid. It broke her heart to take their children away, but what choice did they have? The Preventors had already received several threats on the Gundam pilots as well as their families.

"Its time." She said quietly. Each pilot nodded. Each one went to their child/children and said a tearful goodbye. Not one of the toddlers understood, but each was happy to go with Noin.

A saddened Noin led the children out the doors of the boardroom and out of their parent's lives. Duo had to hold Hilde back to keep her from chasing after Helen. Heero had to do something similar for Relina, but Relina was a bit more violent. The children chattered happily to each other as they followed Noin to a shuttle that would take them to the adoption agency on Earth.

ON TO CHAPTER TWO


End file.
